dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Beginnings
"New Beginnings" is the first webisode in the second season of the DC Super Hero Girls webseries. Summary Waller hands the new School Ambassador, Wonder Woman, a file about Supergirl while asking her whether she's seen the news about Supergirl. Wonder Woman awkwardly answers "Superman's cousin". Waller then goes on to explain how she wants Supergirl at Super Hero High and exclaims that she'd be a one of a kind catch. Wonder Woman jealously says; one of a kind? I thought I was that. Amanda finishes by asking Wonder Woman to convince Supergirl to join Super Hero High, and directs her to Barbara Gordon. In the computer room, Barbara Gordon helps to set up a video chat on Wonder Woman's tablet and hands it over to Wonder Woman as the call begins. At the farm Supergirl is working out where to plug in her speaker on her computer, when Wonder Woman pops up via video chat and causes her to fall back and trip over her speaker cable and crashes into her bookcase, sending the books flying. Supergirl swiftly manages to catch the books, before responding to Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman clearly expresses her excitement in talking to Supergirl and comments on her amazing powers, just before notifying Supergirl about the book that's landed on her head. Supergirl frantically removes the book, throwing it and accidently smashing her window. Just then Wonder Woman hears the save-the-day alarm, convincing Supergirl the call is delayed, but Wonder Woman decides to take her tablet with her instead, so Supergirl can see the action. Wonder Woman then takes her tablet outside into the courtyard and shows Supergirl the statue of her cousin; Superman, explaining how Superman remains the school's number one student and remarks that Supergirl may get a statue too having the same powers and all. Supergirl excitedly gasps at the thought of having her own statue, while Wonder Woman asks her to picture it, causing Supergirl to try, ending in accidently setting off her laser vision and setting her curtains alight. Supergirl frantically tries to put the fire out by stamping on the blazing curtain. Meanwhile in Metropolis Giganta's attempting a robbery and lifts off the roof of a nearby building. She manhandles a civilian just as Wonder Woman arrives on the scene and demands she put down the poor man, and excitedly whispers to Supergirl over the video chat. She continues to demand Giganta to put the man down, by flying up to meet Giganta's eyes and pointing her finger at Giganta . Giganta sarcastically says; "All right you asked for it" and drops the man. Wonder Woman then manages to save him just before he hits the ground and also manages to rescue her tablet too. Supergirl, then asks Wonder Woman how she did that, with Wonder Woman explaining about Advanced Catchology. Giganta then tries to throw a car at Wonder Woman, while she's talking to Supergirl. Wonder Woman then skilfully uses her lasso of Truth to tie up Giganta, causing her to trip and fall. Wonder Woman then teases Giganta by saying; cleanup on Griffin Avenue. Wonder Woman then finishes her video chat with Supergirl, by saying that she hopes Supergirl chooses Super Hero High. Supergirl then looks around her damaged room, and wonders if using her powers in action is a good idea. When Wonder Woman arrives back at her dorm, she arrives to a surprise party, in celebration of her first Super Villain take down, with Harley Quinn explaining how she mad the front page of the Super Hero High website. Amanda Waller congratulates Wonder Woman, just as Katana decides it's time to get the party started and uses her sword to slice the cake, with Bumblebee taking her place as DJ. Back at the farm Supergirl looks over a few high school pamphlets, including the Super Hero High one. She opens up one about the Korugar academy, but remembers Wonder Woman's heroic acts and decides on Super Hero High, as she begins typing an email to Principal Waller. Characters Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Amanda Waller *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Teala Dunn as Bumblebee *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Grey Delisle Griffin as Giganta and Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton as Flash *Stephanie Sheh as Katana *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Notes Continuity *This webisode is a prequel to the Super Hero High special. Goofs *Batgirl appears at the beginning of the party, but Barbara is seen only a few seconds later. *Supergirl is barefooted on her bed and then when she gets out of bed, she has her shoes and socks back on.